scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Advance! Sweets Way
Advance! Sweets Way (ススメ！スイーツウェイ) is Pekorin's first and only character song, sung by her voice actress, Mika Kanai. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Tamago, hakurikiko, batā♪ Tamago, hakurikiko, batā♪ Sakamichi yuku no wa dare? Hora poshetto hazumase Kaban no naka kara nozoiteta sekai ni Pekori kon'nichi wa Kaimono omakase are Ichigozaka shōtengai made Tabetai peko! Dame peko! Yu~waku aisu to niramekko Gō・suītsu・wei! Patishie ni naru tame ni Nan datte ganbaru nda Benkyō ni otsukai ni maware chikamichi Ō・suītsu・dei! Hitori demo hajimete mo Dekiru tte misetai na "Chibikko" "hetappi" nante yobasenai Susume yume e asu e sūpā e Gō! Gō! (P・E・K・O peko) Gō! Gō! (P・E・K・O peko) Te ga todokanai no naze? Pyokopyoko hanete mo dame Sotto tewatashite kureta yasashisa ni Nikkori arigatō Hyakumensō goran are Gokigen naname mo harebare Otoshita peko! Nai peko! Maigo no poshetto kakurenbo Gō・suītsu・wei! Tsumadzuite korondemo Nakanai tte funbaru nda Shinjite mattete kureru egao no tame ni Ō・suītsu・dei! Hitotsu demo chotto demo Dekiru tte ureshī na "Damekko" "bukitcho" nante iwasenai Susume yume e asu e reji e Gō! Gō! (P・E・K・O peko) Gō! Gō! (P・E・K・O peko) Tamago, hakurikiko, batā♪ Tamago, hakurikiko, batā♪ Gō・suītsu・wei! Amai hi mo nigai hi mo Harikitte mezasu nda Ichigoyama kara tsuzuku patishie no michi Ō・suītsu・dei! Hitori demo hajimete mo Dekiru tte misetai na "Chibikko" "hetappi" nante yobasenai Susume yume e asu e kicchin e Gō! Gō! (P・E・K・O peko) Gō! Gō! (P・E・K・O peko) |-|Japanese= たまご、はくりきこ、バター♪ たまご、はくりきこ、バター♪ 坂道 行くのは だれ？ ほら ポシェットはずませ カバンの中から のぞいてた世界に ペコリ こんにちは 買い物 おまかせあれ いちご坂商店街まで 食べたいペコ！ だめペコ！ ゆ～わくアイスと にらめっこ ゴー・スイーツ・ウェイ！ パティシエに なるために なんだって がんばるんだ 勉強に おつかいに まわれ近道 オー・スイーツ・デイ！ ひとりでも はじめても できるって 見せたいな “ちびっこ” “へたっぴ” なんて呼ばせない ススメ 夢へ 明日へ スーパーへ ゴー！ゴー！ (P・E・K・O ペコ) ゴー！ゴー！ (P・E・K・O ペコ) 手が届かないの なぜ？ ぴょこぴょこ はねても ダメ そっと手渡してくれたやさしさに ニッコリ ありがとう 百面相 ごらんあれ ごきげんななめも ハレバレ 落としたペコ! ないペコ! 迷子のポシェット かくれんぼ ゴー・スイーツ・ウェイ！ つまづいて ころんでも 泣かないって ふんばるんだ 信じて待っててくれる 笑顔のために オー・スイーツ・デイ！ ひとつでも ちょっとでも できるって うれしいな “だめっこ” “ぶきっちょ” なんて言わせない ススメ 夢へ 明日へ レジへ ゴー！ゴー！ (P・E・K・O ペコ) ゴー！ゴー！ (P・E・K・O ペコ) たまご、はくりきこ、バター♪ たまご、はくりきこ、バター♪ ゴー・スイーツ・ウェイ！ 甘い日も 苦い日も はりきって 目指すんだ いちご山から続く パティシエの道 オー・スイーツ・デイ！ ひとりでも はじめても できるって 見せたいな “ちびっこ” “へたっぴ” なんて呼ばせない ススメ 夢へ 明日へ キッチンへ ゴー！ゴー！ (P・E・K・O ペコ) ゴー！ゴー！ (P・E・K・O ペコ) |-|English= Eggs, flour, butter♪ Eggs, flour, butter♪ Who shall be the one to walk up that slope? It shall be me, with my shoulder purse By taking a look in my purse I can say hello to all the food in this world So please, leave the shopping to me At Ichigozaka's shopping street I want to eat peko! But I can't peko! I can't stop staring at that delicious ice cream Go・Sweets・Way! For the patissiers I've gotta do my best By finding a short cut for this errand Oh・Sweets・Day! I may be doing this by myself But just watch me, I can do this Don't want to hear you say I'm "too small" or "too poor" 'Cause tomorrow my dream of becoming super will come true Go! Go! (P・E・K・O Peko) Go! Go! (P・E・K・O Peko) Why can't I reach it? I can't reach it, even when I jump But eventually, a kind person gets me what I want I say thank you with a big smile Allow me to make some funny faces in return So I can brighten up your day until my world falls apart I'm gonna cry peko! But I won't peko! Time to play hide and seek with my purse Go・Sweets・Way! Even if things take a turn for the worst I will not cry but instead, I'll stand tall As long as I believe in myself, happiness will surely come Oh・Sweets・Day! I may feel slightly alone now But I'll feel better if I do this Don't want to hear you say "I can't do it" or "I'm too awkward" 'Cause tomorrow I'm heading to my dream with this recipe Go! Go! (P・E・K・O Peko) Go! Go! (P・E・K・O Peko) Eggs, flour, butter♪ Eggs, flour, butter♪ Go・Sweets・Way! It may be a sweet or sour day But I aim to stay cheerful no matter what I'm going to head back to the patissier's street Oh・Sweets・Day! I may be doing this by myself But just watch me, I can do this Don't want to hear you say I'm "too small" or "too poor" 'Cause tomorrow my dream of being in that kitchen will come true Go! Go! (P・E・K・O Peko) Go! Go! (P・E・K・O Peko) Category:Characters voiced by Mika Kanai Category:Song Category:CD Category:KiraKira Precure A La Mode